Grotesca obsesión
by Neko C
Summary: PAREJA A ELECCIÓN. Estamos destinados a vivir enamorados y juntos por siempre. Entonces, ¿qué haces sonriendo al lado de otra persona que no soy yo?


**¡Saludos por parte de esta simple escritora! Parece que mi gen maniático y retorcido sigue haciendo estragos en mi mente, así que voy a tratar de sacarle provecho... *Risa maniática***

** Después de escuchar la canción "Rotten girl, grotesque romance (Stalker)" de Miku Hatsune, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la inspiración me llegara y escribiera algo al respecto.**

**Disclaimer ("Negación de derechos de autor" en español):**

**Vocaloid y la canción no me pertenecen y sólo escribo esto por motivos de entretenimiento.**

**Aclaración antes de leer:**

**- No hay pareja definida, su imaginación elegirá la que les parezca mejor.**

**Bien, dejemos que la locura fluya...**

**-.-.-.-.-**

"_**Grotesca obsesión"**__** (Por Neko C.)**_

"_¿He nacido para enamorarme de ti? A través de esta fina pared murmullo en soledad: ¡Ámame!"_

Te observo detenidamente detrás del muro que me sirve como escondite, te ves tan genial sonriendo y hablando despreocupado con tus amigos, haciendo como si no te dieras cuenta de mi presencia, encantador como siempre. Sé que te avergüenza un poco que los demás descubran el amor profundo que nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Porque desde el primer instante que te vi recorriendo las instalaciones de la escuela supe que estábamos destinados a vivir enamorados para siempre, lo siento profundamente en mi corazón. Tal vez todavía no he podido hablarte, pues sé que eres de naturaleza tímida y te pones nervioso con facilidad, cosa que me encanta de ti. Pero algún día podremos charlar tranquilos y comenzar nuestra vida unidos como el destino desea.

La campana de inicio de actividades aturde mis oídos, tú terminas tu diálogo y te diriges resignado hacia tu salón de clases. Frunzo el ceño, claramente enojada, en el momento en que tu cuerpo desaparece de mi campo de visión. ¿Por qué debemos estar en cursos separados? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta los profesores cuán lastimados nos vemos cuando estamos apartados? Mas no me importa, pronto vendrá el descanso y podré ver tu lindo rostro otra vez. Sólo tengo que ser paciente, aunque eso me provoque mucho dolor en mi pobre corazón, tú sanarás todas las heridas.

Así paso la rutina de mis días, observándote oculta, recopilando información de tu vida en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, averiguando las cosas que te gustan y el tipo de chicas con las que has salido antes de enamorarte de mí. ¡Vaya que lista tan rara! Ellas no tienen nada en común conmigo. Será por eso que cortaste con todas, estoy segura que no encontrarás a alguien mejor para ti que yo. Es cuestión de tiempo para que te decidas a confesarme lo que ya sé y que todo sea hojuelas sobre miel...

Pienso además en algo especial que pueda enviarte como muestra de mi infinito amor en base a mis estudios; aunque no puedo encontrar nada extraordinario ni que hayas recibido anteriormente por parte de alguna de las otras tontas. Espera, ¡Tengo una gran idea!: a ti te encantan los gatitos, ¿No? ¡Te mandaré cada día un lindo felino metido en una caja! Pero, por desgracia, ellos son muy rápidos y siempre andan por los techos, por lo que me es muy difícil tratar de atraparlos siquiera. ¡Ya sé! Mejor te obsequio diariamente una parte del cuerpo de cada animalito que pueda apresar. Así, algún día, en nuestras citas podremos intentar unirlos como un rompecabezas e, incluso, crear nuevas especies si quieres...

Soy conciente de que no tengo que mejorar para gustarte -ya que tengo presente que no podrías amarme más-, pero me agrada cambiar de vez en cuando. Así que hace poco me hice una perforación en la lengua -dicen que aumenta la capacidad para besar-, comienzo a maquillarme de una manera más provocativa, arreglo mi cabello para parecer un poco mayor que mi edad y acorto notoriamente la falda del uniforme. Recibo constantes regaños por parte de los profesores y supervisores, pero vale la pena.

Los halagos por parte de nuestros compañeros de instituto, tanto mujeres como hombres, no dejan de lloverme; pero no me interesa ninguno, sólo espero tu aceptación a mi nuevo aspecto. Me ves, pero volteas inmediatamente, sin decir nada. Entiendo, no hablarás tan fácil con lo tímido que eres, seguramente estás sonrojado al verme tan diferente. De verdad te impresioné ¿No? Me siento inmensamente dichosa al presenciar el resultado de mi esfuerzo.

Te miro extrañamente solo en el patio de la escuela, cuando acostumbras estar rodeado de tus amigos, posado algo nervioso en una de los bancos que sirven como lugar de descanso. Te noto perturbado, pero sigues sentado a pesar de esa emoción dibujada en tu rostro, como si aguardaras algo, o a alguien...

¿Puede ser, amor mío? ¿Quizá me estás esperando? No, porque si fuera así ya habrías revelado mi ubicación exacta y me convencerías de que no es necesario que me escondiera de ti, pues me amas y la distancia que impongo entre nosotros es estúpida. Después me abrazarías y tendría ante mí una de las sonrisas que me hacen perder el aliento. ¡Lo siento! ¡Qué tonta soy! ¡Olvidé tu timidez innata! Parece que yo tendré que dar el primer paso...

De pronto, contemplo como te levantas de tu asiento y ves fijamente a una chica que se acerca a ti saludándote y sonriendo muy feliz. ¡Qué adorable muchachita! ¿Acaso es una nueva amiguita tuya, cariño? ¿Te pidió ayuda con alguna materia escolar que le cuesta? Con lo bondadoso e inteligente que eres, no me sorprendería que fuera así.

Vaya, se ve que aunque apenas se conocen, son muy íntimos. ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Por qué te sonrojas? ¿Por qué le tomas la mano con tanto cariño? ¿Acaso, la estás besando? ¡No! ¡No sonrías tan abiertamente para esa perra! Si estás enamorado de mí, ¿Por qué me haces presenciar tan horrible acto? Las lágrimas comienzan a recorrer mis mejillas, y yo las limpio con un movimiento violento de mi mano. Tengo que detenerme antes de que arruinen mi maquillaje, no vaya a ser que me veas en tan desaliñado estado. Por más que no te interese mi aspecto, me sentiría avergonzada de mostrarme tan fea como la chica con la que hablas.

¿Posiblemente, estás confundido respecto del amor que nos profesamos? No veo por qué. Ella no puede compararse conmigo: su cabello no brilla tanto como el mío, su cuerpo no tiene gracia, tiene pinta de ser aburrida y de seguro no podría "complacerte" de la misma manera que yo lo haría. Pues puedes hacer todo lo que quieras conmigo, yo te amaré sin importar qué...

Ya sé, ahora entiendo: De seguro la pobrecita gusta de ti, pero como no quieres romper su frágil corazón, tratas de consolarla lentamente hasta que admitas que tú me perteneces. Tan amable como siempre, eso me hace amarte más.

Miro algunas fotos de esa ingenua que pude conseguir sin dificultad. Siento algo de lástima, la cámara parece odiarle. No importa cuantas posturas haga o maquillaje se coloque; siempre se revelará un defecto en su sonrisa o algún detalle que afee la imagen. Las quemo una por una, sin mucha preocupación. De seguro le estoy haciendo un favor.

Los días pasan y comienzo a impacientarme, ¿No ves que mientras más tardes en revelar tu amor hacia mí a esa chica, le será mucho más difícil comprenderlo? ¡La estás llenando de falsas esperanzas! Incluso escuché unos rumores que los ponían a ustedes dos como pareja. No te alarmes, yo no los creo; estoy confiada en que tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz y estaremos juntos. Pero recuerda que esa arpía está muy apegada a ti, por lo que no te dejará en paz tan fácilmente.

Que molesto, su existencia me fastidia. Aunque no debes inquietarte, yo me haré cargo de ella muy pronto. Quien se atreva a meterse entre nuestro amor, pagará las consecuencias...

Es un día muy gris y frío, ¿No te parece, dulzura? Veo que el ambiente te tiene algo nostálgico, ya que caminas cabizbajo concentrado en tus pies e ignorando todo a tu alrededor -claro, todo menos a mí-. Pero no te angusties, yo puedo hacer que incluso esta fea mañana se convierta en una tan cálida y feliz como un hermoso día de verano.

O puede que tu estado se deba a esa otra triste noticia. Todo el mundo habla sobre eso, parece una plaga propagándose a gran velocidad, y estoy muy bien informada del asunto si quieres saberlo.

Fue un horrible accidente de tránsito. Aún no puedo creer cuan destrozado encontraron su cuerpo. Curiosamente, el auto que la embistió lo hizo con tanta fuerza que pudo decapitarla, haciendo que su cabeza se alejara tanto de la escena que todavía les ha sido imposible hallarla.

No te sientas mal por ella, de seguro fue un golpe tan rápido que no tubo tiempo para sentir dolor. El conductor fue atrapado y será juzgado por unas buenas personas que le darán una sentencia justa. ¡Por favor no llores, que no me gusta verte triste! Ella debe estar en un mejor lugar ahora: lejos de ti, donde pertenece.

Pero tengo que confesarte algo, porque me parece una falta de respeto ocultarte una cosa tan importante como la que te voy a decir: en realidad esa tonta estaba muerta antes de ser atropellada por el infeliz que conducía en la ruta equivocada en el momento erróneo. Yo me encargué personalmente de que su esencia de acosadora no se volviera a acercarse a ti. Fue algo placentero. Además, no importaba cuantas veces rompiera sus huesos, ella no dejaba de hablar ni decir groserías a los cuatro vientos; mostrando el ser tan despreciable que supuse que era desde el primer instante que la vi.

Te preguntarás por su cabeza entonces, pues te revelo que esta se encuentra en una adorable caja de madera ubicada debajo de mi cama. Es mi trofeo por librarte de tan molesta presencia y una advertencia silenciosa a toda aquella que trate siquiera de hechizarte con sus "encantos". ¡Eres mío y de nadie más! ¿Por qué no lo comprenden? No me han dejado otra opción que tener que portar todo el tiempo una pequeña cuchilla para defender mi propiedad. ¡Qué mundo tan loco en el que nos tocó vivir!

Bien, creo que esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, es tiempo que todos se enteren del amor que compartimos...

Dejo una nota en tu casillero, donde especifico una hora y un lugar de encuentro, mas no mi nombre. No necesito hacer eso, con lo inteligente que eres te darás cuenta enseguida que soy yo y vendrás corriendo a mí. Por favor, no te emociones demasiado, que podrías tropezar y romperte una pierna, aunque eso no me importaría, yo sería la mejor enfermera que hayas tenido jamás.

Espero tranquila en uno de los salones más alejados de la institución después de todos los estudiantes salieran de sus clases para disfrutar un tranquilo fin de semana, -cosa que seguramente nosotros también haremos realizando nuestra primera cita-; mientras le doy los toques finales a mi aspecto para lucir perfecta; ansiando el momento en que entrarás por la puerta y podamos tener la confesión que tanto necesitamos; besarnos y acariciarnos tan lenta y tiernamente que el tiempo se escaparía de nuestras mentes.

Me pregunto a qué sabrán tus labios, si tu piel es tan suave al tacto como aparenta visualmente, cuán delicado podrás abrazarme con esos brazos bien formados. ¡Lo siento! Me estoy desviando de la realidad, no quiero que me sorprendas con cara de boba y pienses que imagino a otro muchacho. Miro por la ventana de manera despreocupada, los tonos de ocaso comienzan a asomarse, pero te sigo esperando contenta. Tómate tu tiempo que yo no me moveré.

El rechinar de la puerta me anuncia tu llegara, y yo me volteo feliz al contemplar tu cuerpo frente al mío, como siempre debió ser. Ahora me arrepiento un poco de haber tardado tanto tiempo en posponer este encuentro.

Me miras de pies a cabeza bastante serio. ¿Acaso hay algo malo, mi amor? ¿O es que nunca pudiste observarme como deseabas y ahora aprovechas el momento? No te apresures tanto, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para esos detalles. Pronuncias mi nombre suavemente, yo sonrío a manera de respuesta.

Oye querido, ¿Por qué frunces el ceño? ¿Y por qué hay tanta tensión en el ambiente, cuando debería estar cargado de risas y alegría? Que extraño que preguntes la razón por la cual te cité, después de todo deberías ser el primero en saberlo. Sigo sonriendo apacible mientras dejo que tu mente encuentre la respuesta. No tienes que ser tímido, puedes mostrarte tal cual eres ante mi.

Al parecer, ya lo notaste ¿No? Vamos, deja de retroceder y balbucear y ven a besarme. No necesito palabras en este momento, siempre terminan entorpeciendo todo. ¿Escucho bien, cariño? ¿Es un "no" repetido lo que sale de tus labios? ¿Por qué dices esa palabra ahora? No capto la idea.

¡No es posible, dime que es un mal sueño! ¿Acaso me estás rechazando? ¡Es imposible! Pensé -no, estaba segura- que me amabas, no puedes estar diciendo cosas tan horribles. Y menos te permito confesarme que a quien de verdad amas es a esa asquerosa chica que maté el otro día, ¿Qué mierda le viste?

— ¡Pero si yo soy mejor! — Exclamo colérica mientras me coloco descuidadamente una peluca que igualaba el repugnante color de pelo de esa odiosa, sin preocuparme si esta cubre mis propios cabellos.

¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón! ¡Discúlpame! ¿Te asusté? Me alteré por un segundo, pero ahora ya estoy mejor. Te sonrío de nueva cuenta y pareces alterarte aún más. No te enojes conmigo, que por más lindo que te veas de esa forma, me lastimas.

Mi corazón se quiebra en mil pedazos al escucharte gritar que nunca podrías amar a alguien tan demente como yo. ¡No! ¿Por qué mientes tan cruelmente? ¿Quién es la zorra que te obliga a decir estas estupideces? Dímelo e inmediatamente me encargaré de ella, no dejaré que nadie se interponga en nuestra felicidad tan fácilmente...

— Escucha... — Pronuncias después de suspirar de forma pesada. — No eres tú. Simplemente... no puedo corresponderte, lo siento. — Explicas como si le hablaras a un niño pequeño.

Me siento vacía y destrozada, esto no estaba en mis planes; se supone que estamos destinados a vivir juntos y enamorados ¿Qué maldita parte no comprendes?

— Entiendo. — Manifiesto mientras nuevas lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos. — Pero tú entiende una endemoniada cosa: ¡Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie más! — Señalo de manera profunda y fuera de mí, revelando el cuchillo de caza que prometí utilizar contra cualquiera que impidiera que estuviéramos juntos, ¡Y eso te incluye a ti también!

Sostengo tu cadáver entre mis brazos. Dios, ¡Si hasta muerto eres hermoso! Repaso el contorno de tu cara con mis dedos dulcemente en tanto canto con delicadeza una de las infinitas canciones de amor que compuse pensando en ti, lástima que no puedes escucharlas; de seguro habrías cambiado de opinión sobre tus gustos.

Te acuno suavemente mientras pienso un buen lugar para guardar tus restos, una ubicación que yo sólo supiera y donde pudiera contemplarte por el resto de los días. ¿Una caja de cedro o caoba? ¡No, mejor una de cristal! Así nunca te perdería de vista, mi príncipe azul...

El tiempo ha pasado desde ese horrible incidente, y ahora me encuentro serenamente sentada en el piso acolchonado de mi celda pintada de blanco, mirando un punto fijo en la pared. Siento algo de dolor en mis brazos debido a la molesta "camisa" que me obligan a vestir, pero por suerte me estoy acostumbrando, no tienes que preocuparte.

¿Qué hago aquí? Pues al parecer no fui tan cuidadosa como esperé en el asesinato de la otra maldita. ¡Si hasta muerta puede joder mi vida de manera incomparable! Por desgracia también te encontraron y te apartaron de mi lado ¡Malditos, no pudieron hacerme eso! ¿Qué derecho tenían? ¡Tú me perteneces lo quieras o no! Y para colmo de males, dejaron en libertad al estúpido conductor ¡Incluso le pidieron disculpas!

Después un largo intercambio de palabras que no quería escuchar, las malvadas personas me acusaron de loca y decidieron mi propio futuro, obligándome a pasar el resto de mis días confinada en este asqueroso manicomio, constantemente sola y alejada de los demás, ya que me consideran alguien muy peligrosa y violenta...

Pero no me interesa, porque siempre en algún momento del día -o tal vez es en la noche- tu bella figura aparece dibujada en las blancas paredes y me devuelve la alegría y las ganas de reír en voz muy alta hasta que mis fuerzas se agotan. Al final, todo el sacrificio valió la pena para mí.

Porque te amo y lo seguiré haciendo eternamente...

-.-.-.-

** Uf, espero no haber dejado a nadie con un trauma permanente después de esto. ¡Mil disculpas de todo corazón! Juro que yo no soy así. *Silba tranquilamente mientras esconde con sus pies una caja debajo de su escritorio* Ok, no...**

** Si lo desean, pueden mandarme una infinita cantidad de insultos, tomatazos y la cuenta del psicólogo. Inclusive, tal vez, un comentario de aprobación o una crítica constructiva que me ayuda a mejorar como escritora, ¡En este fic todo se vale! *Sonrisa***

**En cuanto a lo de la pareja, me gustaría saber a quiénes eligieron como protagonistas, colocándoles de esta forma: Loca enamoradaxChicoxChica Víctima (O incluso, si pudieron imaginarlo, yaoi o yuri)**

**En mi caso fue: MikuxMikuoxLuka (rara combinación, lo sé), o también: Fangirl psicópata y obsesionada (o sea, yo)xLenxRin. Pero se los dejo a su criterio; siempre es bueno compartir experiencias...**

**Bien, los abandono por ahora. Todavía no sé cuando podré publicar una nueva historia, el bloqueo literario viene como un horrible monstruo que trata de comerme día a día, pero me mantendré en pie y lucharé. Recen porque mi cruzada sea exitosa. *Pose de héroe* (Ok, hoy si estoy muy demente, me disculpo por eso.)**

**¡Un gran abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


End file.
